The Charmed Ones' Wounds and Injuries
Being a Charmed One requires agility, precision, timing, skill and being aware of your surroundings, otherwise, Demons, Warlocks and other Forces of Evil can launch a surprise attack causing wounds and injuries. Over the years, the Halliwell sisters let their guard down and were wounded by various means, such as Fire Balls or stabbings; however in some cases, these wounds were the result of protecting an innocent throwing themself in the direct line of fire to protect a victim of a demonic attack - sometimes this proved lethal. Luckily, the sisters have Leo Wyatt, their Whitelighter, who can heal their injuries; it's also fortunate Paige Matthews herself is a Whitelighter-Witch rendering her able to heal her sisters and other injured parties .... but unfortunately, not herself. Season 1 Phoebe is Burned by Aviva In 1998, when a young witch known as Aviva was used as a pawn by a Demonic Sorceress, Kali, she was told to befriend Phoebe Halliwell by stealing the Charmed Ones Familiar, Kit and making appear that she found the feline. Aviva brought Kit to Halliwell Manor and gained Phoebe's trust. Prue Halliwell was hesitant about Aviva and did not trust her, after Aviva explained she knew the sisters were witches and that she wanted to join them as their fourth Wiccan sister. Prue told her to leave. Kali told Aviva that she must destroy one of the sisters - she must use her power against Prue, if she wanted to join the Halliwell coven. Phoebe then decided to talk to Aviva at her school, they went back to Halliwell Manor. Aviva showed Phoebe how her power of Heat Generation worked and caused a plant to bloom and blossom. Phoebe allowed her to stay the night. The next day, when Phoebe picked up Prue's sweater and she had a premonition of Prue being burned by Aviva. Phoebe rushed back to the room with a sweater in hand while Aviva, thinking it was Prue, hurled a blast of fire at her, the sweater caught fire and Phoebe's arm was burned. The Fourth Sister Piper Halliwell is Mauled and Scratched by The Wendigo In 1999, whilst tending to a flat tire along side a rode in the middle of rural San Francisco, Piper was on the phone with Prue when suddenly she had a feeling someone was watching her. Her cellphone died so she rushed to a telephone booth attempting to call for help. Unexpectedly, a wild werewolf like beast known as the Wendigo attacked, unable to freeze the beast, it knocked over the phone booth, Piper fell to the ground and was mauled. During the attack she recieved a large scratch from the Wendigo's sharp claws on her arm. The wound then became infected, causing her to acquire a heightened body temperture, flu-like symptons and ultimately she transformed into a Wendigo. The infection was reversed when the sisters discovered Agent Fallon was the Wendigo and melted her heart of ice by shooting a flare gun at her. The Wendigo Phoebe Halliwell is Knocked Unconscious by Jackson Ward In 1999, while touring Alcatraz, Phoebe saw (that is to say "seen") an Evil Spirit, named Jackson Ward, attack and possess a man in hopes of travelling from the island to land. After luring the evil spirit with a potion from the Book of Shadows, Jackson seeks the sisters out forthwith, Armed with another potion that will stop the heart immediately, Prue's plan was she would drink the potion, becoming unconscious while Phoebe fought Jackson off giving her enough time to recite the banishing spell. However, this plan was not to be, Jackson attacked punching Phoebe knocking her unconscious. Wounded by his punch, Phoebe could not fend Jackson off; if it weren't for Andy Trudeau showing up at the Manor in time, Jackson would have been able to destroy Prue's body. Andy fended an unseen Jackson off whilst Prue completed the banshing spell. The Power of Two Inspector Rodriguez Wounds the Charmed Ones In 1999, a demon known as Tempus used another demon, Rodriguez to try to kill the Halliwell sisters. Tempus possessed the power to manipulate time and used it to assist Rodriguez; whenever he would fail, Tempus would reverse time and let the day play out again until all 3 sisters were dead. During the first attack, Rodriguez entered Halliwell Manor posing as being interested in information about Andy Trudeau, he then hurled an Energy Ball at Phoebe sending her flying into the staircase wall, wounding her causing her to die. He fired at Prue but she telekinetically sent it back toward Rodriguez, destroying him. Tempus reversed time and the day began again. Rodriguez attacked at the manor, this time blasting both Phoebe and Piper, wounding and killing them. Prue then destroyed him again. Time was reversed yet again, this time the sisters discovered the day was repeating itself and prepare for Rodriguez's attack. This time Rodriguez burst through the door of the Manor and fired at the sisters who were standing around the table by the staircase, Piper pushed Prue out of the way, causing her to become unconscious. Andy stormed into the Manor attempting to protect Prue but ended up having an Energy Ball fired at him, fatally wounding him. The girls were able to tie Rodriguez up. While unconscious, Prue had a vision of Andy, he told her that she had to wake up and that it was too late for him. Prue regained consciouness, looked at Andy and then they accelerated time by casting a spell in the Book of Shadows banishing Tempus. Thinking Rodriguez has no real power, Prue untied him, he then went to the door, turned around and sent an energy ball straight for Prue, she deviated it, bouncing it back to Rodriguez, destroying him. Deja Vu All Over Again Season 2 Phoebe Twists her Ankle According to Phoebe, she was just walking along, minding her own business after a pedicure and "wham!", a random demon attack, "a demonic driveby", she had to "kick box the beast" causing her to twist her ankle. Be Careful What You Witch For The Dragon Warlock Attacks Prue After The Council sends a Dragon Warlock and a Genie to destroy the Charmed One, the Genie appears at the Manor and tries to trick the Halliwells into making three wishes. After Phoebe refuses to make a wish, the Genie possesses Prue's date, Dick. While in Dick's body, he tricks Prue into making a wish causing her to become her 17 year old self again. When this happens she reverts to her high school self, powerless against evil magical beings. Prue then sneaks out of the Manor and meets the Dragon Warlock who poses as just a regular guy to lure Prue. After the Genie takes the Dragon's power of Flight and gives it to Phoebe, the Dragon uses Prue as bait and takes her to a park where when attacked by the sisters stabbed Prue in her back, fatally wounding her. Piper, Phoebe and Leo then go back to the Manor where Phoebe tries to wish Prue back to her normal self and Leo tries to heal her, although she reverts to her formed self, she is unable to be healed. The girls then battle the Dragon, and Phoebe is able to wish Prue alive again. Be Careful What You Witch For Season 3 Prue is Attacked by Abbey Prue-AbbeyDevel1.jpg Prue-AbbeyDevel2.jpg Prue-AbbeyDevel2.5.jpg Prue-AbbeyDevel3.jpg After a new manager at P3 develops a psychotic obsession with Prue, she attacks Prue while she is developing her photos in the dark room. Abbey appears behind Prue and forces her face in the stob bath and revelatory she is uses to develop photographs she has taken. Prue is then blinded temporarily from this attack.Sight Unseen Piper Cuts Herself While Preparing Food A minor wound inflicted on herself while she is chopping vegetables, Piper cuts the index finger of her right hand. She is then healed by Leo. Blinded by the Whitelighter Piper Is Stabbed by Kellman While Phoebe and Prue are fighting against two wrestlers in the demonic academy, Piper cheers them on while also holding the entire room of demons frozen except for Tom, Kellman and Slammer. Kellman calls Pipers bluff about the demons staying frozen even after she is dead and throws a ball-blade at her back. Prue and Phoebe finish off the two wrestlers and bring Piper up to Leo just in time. Phoebe Experiences Bo Lightfeather's Wounds While visiting an Old West ghost town outside San Francisco with her Victor Bennett, Phoebe experiences the wounds of a Native American man named Bo Lightfeather who is trapped within a Time Loop located on the ghost town. While visiting with her father, Phoebe sees the ghosts of Bo and another man. The man punches Bo in the face and he falls back right through Phoebe. Phoebe touches her lip and its bleeding. Back at the Manor, Phoebe then has a premonition of Bo getting shot, she then falls to the ground, shot. Leo tries to heal her but he is unable to because she wasn't the one who was shot, Bo was. In the Time Loop, Bo is beaten and whipped by Sutter's men and Phoebe experiences all the wounds and injuries that Bo does. After Sutter is eliminated, the Time Loop is broken and Phoebe's wounds are healed. The Good, the Bad and the Cursed Piper and Phoebe are Infected with Gluttony and Lust and Fall Down the Stairs After being infected with Lust by a Demonic Infector, Lukas, who infects people with the Seven Deadly Sins, Phoebe lusts after a police officer, "cutie" as she calls him, who is then infected with Anger by the Infector. Lukas orders the officer to go to the Manor and eliminate Phoebe and her sisters if they don't disclose the location of Pastor Tremble. The officer then aims his gun at Piper and fires at her, she ducks and Phoebe kicks him. Piper is knocked down the stairs and a large wooden box falls on her. She pushes the box off of her and sees Phoebe unconscious on the floor, blood coming from her ear. They are then healed by Leo. Sin Francisco Prue is Hit by a Jeep In 2001 after a Banshee attacks and kills various people in pain by bursting their blood vessels, Prue, Piper and Phoebe cast a spell to track a Banshee, resulting in Prue becoming a Siberian Husky. Whilst trying to track the Banshee, Prue is hit by a car by a man who then takes her to his apartment to tend to her. After Phoebe transforms back into a human, Prue reverts to her human self, with a hip injury from the accident and all the running she did.Look Who's Barking Piper is Shot by Alice Hicks Whilst exposed to the world as witches by Elana Dominguez, a psychologically unstable witch - Alice Hicks - seeks to join the sisters in what she calls their coven. She bursts into the Halliwell conservatory where she makes her request, Prue denies it and telekinetically blasts Alice through the open doors into the yard telling her to get out of their home. Angered by their refusal, Alice retrieves a rifle, stands on top of a news van and fires a bullet through the window at Piper while she and Prue are discussing a plan of action to locate Phoebe and how to get out of the mess they are in. Piper is shot in the back and falls into Prudence's arms, who then cries for Leo. After her calls for Leo go unanswered, Prue concludes she must take Piper to the hospital herself. She uses her Telekinesis to blast the reporters out of her way so she can get to her SUV and get her sister to the hospital in time. Although she makes it to the hospital, the doctors are unable to save Piper, she flatlines and dies. TIme is then reversed by Tempus and The Source just as Prue is about to be shot and Piper is alive again - but they are sent back to when Shax first attacked. All Hell Breaks Loose Prue and Piper are Blasted Through the Manor Wall (2x) I. In 2001, while trying to protect an innocent named Dr. Griffiths from a demonic hitman known as Shax, the Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Prue and Piper fall victim to Shax's Aerokinetic Blast and are thrown through the conservatory wall, rendering the two sisters unconscious and suffering both internal and external injuries, Prue hitting the wall with the back of her head, caused severe damage to her brain, hence the blood coming from her ear; and Piper have a nose bleed. Both requiring immediate attention from Leo. Leo took a while to heal them because they almost died from the impact. II. After time is reversed, Shax attacks again, this time no holds barred, he bursts through the Manor door, fires directly at Prue and Piper knocking them through the wall then he turns and fires at Dr. Griffiths killing him. The Season ends with Prue and Piper immensely wounded, one or both of them possibly dead. lifeless. However, Piper is able to be healed, but Prue, unfortunately doesn't survive the attack. All Hell Breaks Loose Season 4 Paige Matthews is Scratched by Fury Piper After Piper Halliwell is transformed into a Fury, she attacks at the Manor and Paige tries to get her to express her fury and anger that has gone unexpressed causing her to become a Fury. Paige tells Piper that the real reason she is upset is because she feels Prue abandoned her. Piper than scratches Paige's neck. Later, she refuses to have Leo heal the injury, calling it her first war wound. Hell Hath No Fury Piper Halliwell is Struck by a Car Piper_Car1.jpg|Piper is injured in the fantasy world ... Piper-Car2.jpg|and in reality In 2001, The Source of All Evil hired a low-level Chameleon Demon to spy on and surveil the Halliwell sisters by shape-shifting into household objects in the Manor. The Chameleon Demon surveilled the sisters for weeks before Cole discovered its presence. The Source's plan was for the Chameleon to gather information he could use against the sisters so he could create an alternate reality causing one or more of the sisters to cast the relinquishment spell, vanishing the Power of Three. After being discovered the plan changed, the Source had the Chameleon lure the sisters into a confrontation; during the attack in the alley, the Chameleon launched a Fire Ball at Piper knocking her out. When she awoke, she was in the alternate reality, in Halliwell Hospital - a psychiatric facility. The magic being used was not strong enough; Piper knew it was a set up and tried to escape with her sisters - not knowing they were part of the illusion as well. Piper asked her illusionary sisters to help her locate the Book of Shadows, but they lead her to a notebook containing information on demons found in the real Book of Shadows. She then decided that they have to escape the Manor and get away from the demons. Whilst out wondering the street, Piper runs across the road into oncoming traffic, a car comes directly her way, she tries to freeze it but her powers do not work. She is struck by the vehicle and is severely wounded in both the illusion and in the real world where she is being held captive by the Chameleon in the Underworld. Brain Drain Phoebe is Stabbed by a Warlock A warlock known as Devlin, who tried to become leader of the Underworld by using Muses to guide him with an unseen hand of inspiration by capturing them, sent one of his associates, another warlock named Jackson, who stole a glamouring power from a demon, to attack the charmed Ones. Jackson glamoured into Leo and launched a surprise attack on the girls. He then used his new powers to glamour into Leo in order to fool the sisters. His secret was soon found out and he stabbed Phoebe in the back. He blinked out and back into the attic behind Paige and tried to stab her, but she orbed out just in time. Piper was successfully able to vanquish Jackson by blowing him up. Leo then healed the stab wound. Paige is Burnt Karen Young, an innocent that was infected with the demonic power was startled and used the power unknowingly on Paige. The acidic nature of the power severely burned Paige's hands and arms, fortunately Leo was able to orb in and heal them immediately. The Fifth Halliwheel Phoebe is Impaled with a Shattered Mirror While doing battle with the Source of All Evil, Phoebe is thrown backwards into a mirror in the attic and it shatters. A shred of the glasses impales her right in the spine. She falls to the ground. She is then healed by Leo.Charmed and Dangerous Piper is Attacked By The Source of All Evil Piper_SourceFireBall1.jpg|The Source fires at Piper .... Piper_SourceFireBall2.jpg|she is hit and thrown into the wall Piper_SourceFireBallWounds1.jpg|Phoebe holds her barely conscious body Piper_SourceFireBallWounds2.jpg|she rises to watch the Source be vanquished. In 2002, the Source of All Evil comes to the conclusion that he must unearth a mystical vapor that hasn't been unearthed in over 3,500 years known as The Hollow and use it to absorb the powers of the Charmed Ones. The Source kills The Angel who is one of the Guardians of the Hollow and then uses the Hollow to possess the demon guarding it to attack the sisters. Whilst doing so, the demon absorbs Piper's freezing power and Molecular Combustion power. The Source then extracts the Hollow from the demon and absorbs Piper's powers. He is now able to freeze and blow up people and objects. The evil creature then attacks at the Manor using his newly acquired Charmed powers. He blasts Piper with a Fire Ball blasting her into the wall of the stairwall, wounding her face and injuring her limbs, knocking her unconscious. Paige and Phoebe then take her to the Attic where Cole destroys the Source and Leo later heals Piper. Charmed and Dangerous Piper is Stabbed by Nathan Lang After the Lang Brothers seek vengeance on those they feel responsible for their deaths, they attack the Charmed Ones at the Manner in retaliation for what they believe Leo did during their days fighting in the war. While Piper is in the attic preparing a potion and doing research, Rick appeared behind her and grabbed a knife. Piper turned around and he threw the knife at her, she froze it in mid air. She then unfroze it and it dropped to the ground. Nathan appeared behind her and Piper spun around. Nathan stabbed her and she fell to the floor. The two ghosts then knelt beside her and Rick covered her mouth so she could not call for Leo. Rick reached into her chest and squeezed her heart, killing her. Phoebe and Paige rush in and the two ghosts vanish. Phoebe did CPR and Paige covered the wound with a towel trying to stop the blood from flowing out of the wound. Leo came to the Manner (powerless) and rushed up to the attic, the two ghosts then appeared and they and Leo began to fight. Piper's spirit left her body and she then recited the spell to banish the two ghosts. They disappeared, Leo rushed to Piper and started CPR, his powers were returned and he healed her.Saving Private Leo Paige is Attacked by a Swarm of Bats After visiting Cole at his apartment, Paige takes the elevator down with Rowan, a Vampire. The two talk and set a date. However, Paige waits for Rowan at P3 but he does not show up. Thinking he stood her up, Paige leaves the club and while in the parking lot she is attacked by a swarm of bats lead by Rowan in his bat form. They bite and wound her extensively causing her to lose blood and require medical attention, she is then found and taken to the hospital. This bite wounds are the precursor to her transformation into a Vampire. Her transformation is incomplete because she doesnt make her first kill, drinking blood.Bite Me Season 5 Necron Wounds Mermaid Phoebe In 2002, after a Mermaid known as Mylie requests the help of the Charmed One after having her Immortality offered to a powerful Skeletal Being named Necron by the Sea Hag due to not being able to have the man she loves admit he loves her, Phoebe and her sisters cast a tracking spell to locate the Sea Hag in order to save Mylie. Because of her feelings toward Cole Turner and inability to express how she truly feels about him, once cast the spell transforms her in to a Mermaid. Necron teleports in and shoots a bolt of electricity at her, wounding the upper part of her Mermaid tail. After being captured by fisherman and attacked a second time by Necron, Phoebe calls for Leo who takes her back to the Manor and heals the wound. Not wanting to feel the emotion being her regular self brings due to Cole, Phoebe decided she wants to stay a Mermaid and fleas to the ocean. While collecting baubles and sea shells, Phoebe brings them back to the cavern where they vanquished the Sea Hag. Necron appears and fires a bolt of electricity at her, wounding her Mermaid tail as she fleas. Then she is captured by fishermen, Necron kills the two men and then Phoebe calls for Leo. He takes her back to the Manor and heals her. A Witch's Tail, Part 1 Piper is Electrocuted by Necron After casting a Fearless Spell to remove her fear about Wyatt, his powers and leaving him, Piper is captured by Necron. He demands that Phoebe give him her immortality or he will kill Piper. He takes her back to the Sea Hags cavern, shackles her to a metal frame and uses electric eels to shock and electrocute her. Paige, Phoebe and Leo discover the location, they cast the vanquishing spell; due to its strength, there is a large blast that knocks Piper and the frame to the bottom of the ocean. Patty Halliwell appears to Piper just as she is drowning and tells her to take her hand, saving her. A Witch's Tail, Part 2 Piper is Wounded by the Woodsman After the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror conjures the Woodsman from the Snow White Fairy Tale in an attempt to destroy the Charmed Ones, he appears at the Manor and attacks Grams and the sisters with his axe, wounding Piper's arm. Baby Wyatt then heals her from within her womb.Happily Ever After Paige is Impaled by a Darklighter's Arrow While protecting her father, Sam from a Darklighter, an immensly powerful one known as a Tracker by the name of Ronan appears at the Manor firing a poisoned arrow that branches off into 3, hitting both Leo and Paige. The poison works its way through their blood stream, slowly killing them. With a bit of magical assistance and encouragement from Phoebe and Piper, Sam heals the two. Sam, I Am Orin Injures Phoebe After Phoebe's visits Madame Theresa to see why her power of Premonition has not been functioning properly, Therasa intercepts a premonition meant for Phoebe foreseeing an attack by an old family enemy; A group of Gypsy Hunters known as Orin and Cree target Theresa, killing her, then going after Lydia Nicoli and her niece Ava, the Charmed Ones offer them their protection. After Lydia is murdered, Ava experiences Mulo - where Lydia talks to her from the Afterlife. Ava, along with Piper and Paige go to Lydia's home where they find the Waffediyok. Back at the Manor, Phoebe and Leo are making a potion to vanquish Orin and Cree when Ava and her sisters return. The Waffediyok is placed in Phoebe's hands and she receives an Astral Premonition infused with Gypsy Magic. In this premonition, Phoebe is literally taken into it and is attacked by a beam of energy by Orin, wounding her in reality.She is then knocked out of the premonition and Leo heals her. The Eyes Have It Phoebe Wounds Paige Matthews After Barbas tried to cause Cole Turner to use his demonic powers against mortals, he attacked at the Manor, bricking it up, making in unable for anyone to enter or leave. Then he used his power of Telepathy to make Phoebe think Paige is really him. Phoebe began to hit and punch Paige, wounding her face. Phoebe then stabbed Paige in the chest causing her to bleed uncontrollably. After stabbed, "Barbas" shifted back to Paige and Phoebe realized what she has just done. Phoebe and Piper discussed what they are really afraid of, Phoebe said that she is evil. Piper told her that it is not true, Phoebe was a good person and this was just an accident. The bricks disappeared and they were able to call Leo just in time to heal Paige. Sympathy for the Demon Piper Bruises Herself After Phoebe inadvertently creates a ripple in time allowing a warlock known as Bacarra to enter our time, by preventing her boyfriend Miles' death, he was able to obtain the Book of Shadows and then disempower the sisters and successfully eliminate Paige and Phoebe. Piper is left alone with Leo, she is able to locate the ripple entrance and travel back in time to warn herself about Phoebe having to allow Miles to die. To prove future Piper is really present Piper, she pinches herself, causing a bruise to appear on present Piper's arm. A Witch in Time Piper Breaks Her Leg Saving Wyatt After giving birth to Wyatt, Piper, her sisters and Leo had to deal with several demonic attackers targeting baby Wyatt. One of those attackers was a Hawker Demon who viewed Wyatt as a "magical good" that could be sold at the Demonic Market to the highest bidder. The highest bidders were a duo of Parasite Demons who sought to use Wyatt as an unending source of magical energy to re-empower them after their powers were stripped by witch via a curse. The Hawker sent demons to Halliwell Manor in an attempt to kidnap baby Wyatt, after the demons appeared Piper grabbed Wyatt from his crib and landed on her leg breaking it causing the bone to pop out below her knee. Leo then healed the wound. Baby's First Demon Season 6 Phoebe Gashes her Forehead Still unable to control her power of Empathy, while at The Bay Mirror Phoebe empathically feels a co-workers' rage towards Elise Rothman causing her to punch Elise in the face. This then triggers more co-workers to start fighting, Phoebe tries to stop them but ends up being hit and pushed forward hitting her head on a file cabinet causing a wound above her eyebrow. Forget Me...Not Paige Matthews is Hit by a Plasma Ball Whilst on a temp job playing a game of pinochle with Grandma Callaway, a Plasma Ball is suddenly hurled from the Montana family's estate. The ball comes crashing through the front window aimed directly at Grandma Callaway but Paige intercepts it, pushing Grandma Callaway out of the way being hit in the shoulder herself, falling to the ground. She refuses to allow Leo to heal her. Love's a Witch Piper Cuts Herself Although it was never shown, Piper Halliwell was preparing food and suddenly cut her hand. We learn about this wound when she hits her leg with a bandaged up hand and says "Ow". Leo offers to heal it but she refuses because it wasn't caused by demons. My Three Witches Piper is Wounded by the Swarm Demons Piper_Swarm1.jpg Piper_Swarm2.jpg Piper-Swarm3.jpg I. While battling Swarm Demons Piper is knocked to the ground wounding her forehead, causing it to bleed. II. After an attempt to destroy the Swarm Demons, Piper and Paige come back to the Manor to find Phoebe possessed by the Karma of Mata Hari. Just as they discover who's Karma Phoebe is infected by a duo of Swarm Demons shimmer in and one of them fires an energy ball at Piper hitting her in the arm. Paige tends to the wound.Used Karma Paige is Wounded by the Swarm Demons After battling Swarm Demons, a group of them attack at the Manor while Paige and Piper are trying to figure out who's karma Phoebe is possessed by. A Swarm Demon shimmers in and fires an energy ball at Paige, wounding her arm. Piper tends to her wound. Used Karma Phoebe Halliwell is Shot After returning from an alternate reality created by Gideon in an attempt to ensure Wyatt Halliwell does not have a chance to become evil, upon return to our world, which has become extremely strict about negativity to a point it is unacceptable and punishable by force, Phoebe Halliwell is shot by a police officer for parking her car in a manner that "blocked" her neighbor's driveway. As Paige yells for help, Leo orbs in and heals the gun shot wound.It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 Season 7 Odin Wounds Paige After a young witch named Duncan conjures Lady Godiva from a history book, a demon known as Lord Dyson is released as well. Odin, an Elder, is unhappy about the lack of control over the students in Magic School and threatens to close it down. During an argument with Paige about it, Dyson, who feeds on repressed anger, appears and uses his power to see the emotions being repressed. In a fiery rage due to Dyson feeding on the repression, Odin fires a bolt of electricity at Paige, wounding her shoulder. The Bare Witch Project Paige is Cut with the Cursed Athame After the Mystic Fog roles into San Francisco, a fleet of pirates led by Captain Black Jack Cutting emerges and begin attacking witches while searching for the Eternal Spring so Cutting can break the curse placed on him by a witch causing him to age for eternity. A young witch named Brenda Castillo falls victim to the pirate, who drops a brass button during the kidnapping. Paige investigates the disappearance only to be cut by a cursed athame causing her to age rapidly; she is also kidnapped. The sisters find her, and search for a way to break the curse. After locating a blessed chalice that opens the Eternal Spring, Cutting breaks Parlay and he is destroyed by his fleet of pirates. Paige drinks from the Spring and returns to her former self. Charrrmed! Phoebe and Piper are Wounded by Sarpedon Phoebe_Celerity1.jpg Phoebe_Sarpedon1.jpg Piper_Celerity1.jpg Piper-Sarpedon1.jpg After a Celerity Demon known as Sarpedon steals Guardian Angels from several people as well as the Paige's, he attacks at the Manor just as Piper and Phoebe make their way to the kitchen to get the Book of Shadows, first impaling Phoebe with his 2-pronged bladed arm attachment, then just as Piper blows him up she is impaled with the blades. The two both are wounded severely, falling to the floor, unable to be healed by Leo, they did. The two were brought back to life when Leo agreed to become an Avatar. Someone to Witch Over Me Piper is Wounded by a Thorn Demon While battling Thorn Demons, a female of the species spits a thorn at Piper which hits her in the hand. Thinking nothing of it, Piper brushes it off, only to fall into a coma due to a toxin contained within the thorn. Cole returns to guide her through her comatose state telling her she has to let fo of this life and die so that Leo can feel the psychic shock of losing her so that he returns from a quest the Elders sent him on in an attempt to lure him back to Elderhood. Piper lets go, she dies, Leo feels what has happened to Piper, and falls from grace. Leo then orbs home with Paige and Phoebe to find Wyatt has healed Piper.The Seven Year Witch Zankou Wounds Piper After gaining possession of the Book of Shadows and the Manor, while attempting to take in the Nexus to become unstoppable and immune to the Charmed Ones, the sisters send many members of the Magical Community including Trolls, Fairies and Nymphs to intervene in an attempt to stop Zankou and distract him long enough so that they can regain possession of the Book. However, while in the Attic trying to reform their bond with the Book, Zankou attacks and blasts an Energy Ball at Piper, hitting her on the right shoulder, causing a deep wound. She is then knocked to the floor. Paige and Phoebe then go to her and orb to Magic School where Elder Sandra heals the wound. Something Wicca This Way Goes Season 8 Piper is Wounded by a Noxon Demon In an attempt to vanquish the Noxon Demons, Piper Halliwell allowed two Magic School students to use themselves as bait to lure the Noxons to Halliwell Manor so that they could banish the demons to Astral Plane. During the attack at the Manor, a Noxon Demon launched a Fire Ball at Piper, wounding her right shoulder. Paige Matthews then healed the wound. Paige is Attacked By a Darklighter While trying to protect a Whitelighter-to-be named Mikelle, Paige and her sisters are transported to a dream world by Billie and Christy leaving Mikelle uncloaked from a Darklighter known as Salek. Salek captures Mikelle and uses her as bait to lure Paige and her sisters. However, due to being placed in a dream, only Paige can hear Mikelle and demands that Billie remove her from the dream. Phoebe and Piper can't be waken up so Paige goes to Salek's lair where she sees Mikelle. Salek appears behind Paige and fires two poisoned tip arrows into her back. Paige fails to the ground as the poison courses through her blood stream infecting her. Paige appears to Phoebe and Piper in the dream world, after which they awake and rush to the lair. They are able to destroy Salek and free Mikelle. Mikelle then harnesses her healing power and heals Paige. The Jung and the Restless Piper is Knocked Unconscious At the Manor The three sisters go to Halliwell Manor which has been claimed by the Jenkins with the intent to vanquish the Jenkins but the two sisters have developed the same potion as well and when thrown, the two potion bottles hit one another creating an explosion sending both parties flying backwards. Piper is knocked unconscious. This is only the Halliwell-Matthews' Astral selves. Kill Billie Vol. 2 The Charmed Ones are Severly Wounded After Absorbing the Hollow After being rejected by the Magical Community due to an evil plan masterminded by a vile demon known as Dumain and his superiors The Triad, being ousted by Billie and Christy Jenkins, who are under the influence of evil, and a failed attempt to vanquish the two, the only way Piper, Phoebe and Paige can go up against the Jenkins sisters who plot to take in the Hollow to destroy the Power of Three is by absorbing the Hollow themselves before the Jenkins do and use it against them. At the Magic School the Charmed Ones summon the Hollow, absorbing it. They then destroy the Triad and go to the Manor. There the Jenkins and the three sisters exchange words and then launch their attacks. The Charmed Ones attack with Electricity and the Jenkins with Fire. The powers collide creating a massive explosion causing utter and total destruction to the Manor, decimating it and scattering both parties amidst the rubble of the sisters' home. Piper emerges severly wounded, scrapes and gashes on her face, a bloody nose and injured limbs, she makes he way through the rubble, only to find a severely wounded Phoebe who succumbed to her injuries. Piper holds a lifeless Phoebe in her arms, shattered, crying, as the Angel of Destiny emerges and returns to Piper, Leo. It's too late though, he can't heal her. After Piper comes up with a plan, goes back in time, prevents the past Charmed Ones from absorbing the Hollow, the Charmed Ones along with Billie are saved. The Triad and Christy perish.Forever Charmed References